


Fast Food

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Hotaru enjoyed every minute of eating fast food in the living room.





	Fast Food

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

 

Hotaru enjoyed every minute of eating fast food in the living room. The salty fries. The juicy hamburger. After finishing eating the hamburger, she winced. Hotaru tried to remember to eventually eat her food slowly. That was when her eyes settled on something. She smiled near her new food toy. 

 

THE END


End file.
